


Your Big (and Probably Only) Fan

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [104]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, College Student Stiles, Fan Stiles, Fanboy Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's an actor, sure, but he’s only had bit parts here and there, nothing significant or well-known enough for him to be recognized on the street, or in a coffee shop as the case may be.</p><p>And yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Big (and Probably Only) Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt on Tumblr: "Sterek prompt. :) Actor Derek and fan Stiles?"
> 
> I put a little twist on it and made Derek a super obscure actor. :)
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/139052401438/sterek-prompt-actor-derek-and-fan-stiles).

“Oh my god. You’re Derek Hale!”

The interjection is a little surprising, and when Derek turns around to see a gorgeous, long-limbed, brown-haired guy with a few moles and an adorable upturned nose gawking at him, he’s not quite sure how to react to be quite honest.

“Yes?” Derek says because what else can he say to something that wasn’t a question to begin with.

The guy frowns a little. “You say that like you’re not sure. Do you not know who you are? Or do you just look strikingly similar to the actor Derek Hale?”

Again, Derek is at a loss for words. He’s an actor, sure, but he’s only had bit parts here and there, nothing significant or well-known enough for him to be recognized on the street, or in a coffee shop as the case may be.

“No. I’m Derek Hale. The actor. You actually know who I am?”

The guy’s frown fades into a grin. “I knew it. Yes, of course I know who you are! I’m a huge fan.”

“A fan? Of me?”

The guy rolls his eyes. “I don’t understand why you are acting so shocked. Shouldn’t you be used to this? People recognizing you, wanting a picture with you, your autograph?”

Derek laughs. “Um, I think you might be the only person who’s recognized me. Ever. Believe me, this doesn’t happen often. Or at all, really.”

The guy’s eyes widen. “Wait, really? People are idiots.” He shakes his head as if for all those poor unfortunate souls who don’t know what they are missing.. “Hi,” he says extending his hand. “I’m Stiles. Huge fan of you… and your work, of course.”

Derek shakes it and smiles. “Nice to meet you.” He looks around the mostly empty coffee shop and back at Stiles. “Are you in a hurry? Can I get your coffee?”

Stiles’s eyes get as large as saucers and he opens his mouth and closes it a few times. “Oh my god. Are you asking me for coffee? Derek Hale is offering to buy me coffee. I can’t believe this is happening.”

Derek lets out a small chuckle. If he were more recognized, he’d probably find what Stiles is doing annoying, but more than anything it’s endearing. “Is that a yes?”

Stiles bobs his head enthusiastically. “Yes, yes. Please.” He follows Derek up to the counter and after they’ve both ordered, they stand off to the side to wait for their drinks.

“So you’ve actually seen some of the things I’ve been in?” Derek asks because he’s still kind of shocked by it.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen everything you’ve been in?” Stiles says hesitantly. “You were great in that bear movie, but the movie itself was awful. My favorite, though, was when you were the sad rodeo clown in _Open Gate_. You were a very hot, sad clown.”

Derek barks out a laugh. “Thank you. I guess I still can’t believe someone has watched everything I’ve been in. I’m sorry you suffered through some of those.”

Stiles shrugs. “It was worth it. I think you are an amazing actor, and hopefully, someone will see that and cast you in something just as awesome as you.” 

Stiles gives him a wide smile, but Derek can see his cheeks blush. Before Derek can say anything, their drinks are ready, so they grab them and go to a small table by the window.

They spend the next hour talking, thankfully not about Derek’s acting, but getting to know each other. Stiles is in college, almost done with school, and lives for obscure movies, which is how he came across one of Derek’s. Derek spends most of the time blushing (like when Stiles gushes about Derek’s acting) and completely enchanted with Stiles who is enthusiastic and passionate as well as knowledgeable about many things.

Derek’s disappointed when his phone goes off to remind him he has a meeting with his agent, meaning he can’t stay and talk with Stiles longer.

“Do you have to go?” Stiles asks, sounding just as disappointed as Derek feels.

“Yeah. I have a meeting across town.”

Stiles nods. “Well, this was fun. Thanks for the coffee.” He holds up his empty cup.

“Do you… do you want to do this again sometime? Maybe get dinner or something?” Derek asks, eyes hopeful.

“Like a date?”

Derek nods.

Stiles beams. “Derek Hale is asking me on a date.”

“You really don’t have to keep saying my name like that.”

“I know, but I like that it makes you blush every time I do.” The statement serves to make Derek blush more of course. “And yes. I would love to go on a date with you.”

When Derek and Stiles part ways, they have plans for dinner the next night and each others phone numbers. And Derek has never been more grateful he was in that stupid bear movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
